


Four Walls, Two Hearts

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Captain Canary, F/M, Mentions of Avalance, Quarentineficexchange, Stranded Together, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A gift for DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns, who I had in the Arrowverse Quarentine fic exchange.I had Stuck in a room/stranded together as my promptsStory takes place some time after crisis, Sara and Ava having broken up again.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	Four Walls, Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> A gift for DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns, who I had in the Arrowverse Quarentine fic exchange.  
> I had Stuck in a room/stranded together as my prompts
> 
> Story takes place some time after crisis, Sara and Ava having broken up again.

* * *

Sara stands watch at the end of the ally, Leonard making quick work of the lock behind her. She wraps her arms tighter around herself as the wind kicks up once more. They should be on the jumpship now, but the weather had other ideas.

“We’re in.” Leonard calls, and she turns to find him holding the door open and motioning her inside. She hurries through the door, the lights flickering to life a moment later. The small warehouse is far from homey, but it beats the incoming storm. She notes a small kitchenette in one corner, a table and a desk piled with papers & schematics in the center of the room. She thinks there are a couple futons folded near the back wall, as well as a large gun safe & a couple metal filing cabinets. Leonard says something under his breath, moving to begin stacking the loose paper and clear the table.

“Sure we won’t have unwanted guests?” She asks, moving to the opposite side of the table to help.

He scoffs, “I’m sure.” He moves the first stack from the table to the nearby desk. “Lewis will be in prison a couple more months. And younger me is currently making a pillow fort in the basement to keep Lisa distracted from the storm rattling the house.”

“Nothing safer than a good pillow fort.” Sara smiles, moving her own stack of paper.

“She always seemed to think so.” He gives her an almost smile. As she finishes moving the paper he moves a couple rolling chairs toward the table. “May as well get comfortable, we’re gonna be here a while.”

Sara sighs, shaking her head. “Guess we’ll need a new rule about checking weather forecasts before away missions.”

Leonard nods before making his way to the kitchen, he grabs a couple glasses from a cabinet before turning to face her once more. “At least we got stuck in familiar territory this time.”

“No kidding,” Sara sinks into the worn chair. “I’ve done enough tours of _stranded in unknown places.”_

She accepts the glasses as he passes to make his way toward the safe. It opens easily at his touch, revealing a few stacks of cash, a handgun and several bottles of liquor. “My old man’s priorities.” He snorts, raising the bottles as he returns to the table. “Though they are probably worth less than the glasses we’re drinking from.”

“Right now, I’m not going to be picky.” She tilts her glass toward him so he can fill it. He’s right, it’s not good. But Sara’s had a lot worst in her time. They drink in relative silence, and she hates it. Leonard has been back almost six months, and they are further apart than they’ve ever been. “Do you remember how long the storm lasted?”

He thinks a moment before offering a half shrug. “I know the worst of the storm is overnight, but it may be tomorrow evening before things clear up enough to fly.” He motions toward the door. “I can make a run for food in the morning.” His face twists with disdain, “I don’t trust anything we find here.”

The rain starts then, hitting the warehouse like gunfire, followed by a thunder crack and flicker of the lights. Sara glances around, “any chance we’ll find flashlights?”

Len nods, “probably.” He pushes away from the table, motioning toward the desk. “Start there, I’ll get the kitchen.”

She nods, rolling her chair toward the old wood desk. There are an assortment of things in the drawers; from broken matches and chipped knives to a ruler and photos from surveillance. She does find a handful of batteries, but is more drawn to the deck of cards held together by a rubber band. They haven’t played since his return, their old deck tucked away where Ava wouldn’t stumble across it and ask questions Sara didn’t want to answer.

“Well,” Len drawls. “I found a lantern, but the batteries corroded.”

Sara tucks the cards in her pocket, then grabs the loose batteries. “AA by chance?” she asks, holding up her find.

“Actually, yes.” He’s wiping the bottom of the lantern with a rag as he brings it to her.

“Well, let’s see if we’ve won the lottery.” She holds her hand out, accepting the dusty object. She pops the batteries in place, reaching up to flip it on. It’s not bright, but it does produce some light. “Bingo!” She grins, turning it back off to conserve energy.

“Now just to figure out how to pass the time.” Leonard glances around, frowning at the empty space.

“I found something else in the desk.” She pulls out the cards, shaking them side to side like he used to.

He looks almost surprised, but quickly covers it with a smirk. “Good enough for me.”

They return to the table, Sara dealing the first round. It falls silent other than the heavy rain beating against the warehouse. They both pause whenever the lights flicker, but thus far they always come back on. Eventually Sara can’t stand the quiet, “it wasn’t you.”

“What wasn’t me?” He asks, head tilted slightly.

“The fight with Ava,” she glances down at her hands, “us breaking up.”

“Who said it was me?” He keeps his voice carefully void of emotion.

“You,” she sighs, “or at least that’s all I’ve been able to come up with.” She motions between them, “you hardly say a word to me outside of missions, avoid being alone in a room with me…”

“You have a girlfriend.” He states simply, “a girlfriend who doesn’t approve of me, and definitely not how…easy…you are with me.” 

“So?” She crosses her arms. “Ava doesn’t like Mick most days, and I’m pretty sure she still hates Constantine. They didn’t change.”

“Sara,” he runs a hand over his head. “We both know that’s different.”

“Why? I trusted Mick as my second in command. And I’ve _actually_ had sex with Constantine.” He only looks half surprised at the second part, not that she’d expected anything….after all, why would he be jealous when they were never really together? “Why do you care more about what Ava thinks than me?”

“I don’t.” He frowns, arms crossing defensively before him. “For all I care she can never step foot on the ship again. The way she-“ he cuts off, and she watches the muscles in his jaw clench as he turns away from her.

“The way she what, Len?” Sara watches him, wants desperately to know what’s running through his mind.

“Nevermind.” He shakes his head. “It’s not my business.”

“There was a time we trusted one another with everything.” She sets her cards on the table, reaching for her drink.

“Things change. You moved on, you found someone.” He sounds almost resigned.

“What if I realized that’s not what I want?” He looks up at her, eyes narrowing slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, I care for Ava…but this isn’t our first relationship ending disagreement.” She gives a breathy laugh, “frankly they seem to be happening more and more.”

“Since I got back.” He adds, posture slightly less stiff now.

“Yes,” Sara concedes. “But not for the reasons you seem to think.” Sara watches the liquid swirl in her glass. “On Ava’s end, maybe she felt threatened by you. But for me,” Sara looks back up at him. “When Ava and I started dating it became apparent that she wanted _normal_. And even once we moved from an apartment to the Waverider, she still…she wanted…” Sara huffs, unsure how to convey the feeling.

“She wanted you to be Captain Lance, without the things that brought you there.” He shakes his head.

She nods. “And I told myself that was fine, that if ignoring my past made her more comfortable then I could bury it. That I could be happy with someone who cared for _the hero in the light_ , that I could be content.”

“But?” he raises a brow.

“But you came home.” She looks at him, the warmth seeping into his beautiful eyes. “You reminded me what it was like to have someone accept all of me, someone who doesn’t fear my darkness, who toes the line, who pushes me not always to be better…but to be _more_. And maybe you don’t feel the same way as before,” She reaches out slowly, grasping of his hands when he doesn’t pull away. “But I don’t regret my decision, Ava and I both deserve better than settling for just okay.”

He looks down at their hands, running a thumb softly over the back of her fingers. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t remind you sooner.”

She gives him a half smile, “so…are we good now, Crook?”

His lips pull up into a smile of his own. “Guess that depends, Assassin. Am I still supposed to prove I’m a hell of a thief?”

Sara grins, “I guess that depends, it is your reputation at stake.”

And just like that something shifts, a piece clicking into place that Sara has missed dearly. Before she can say anything else there’s a surge and the light above them bursts, raining down glass. Sara gives a startled yelp, Leonard chuckling as he flicks on the lamp. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she shakes her head, glass clattering to the ground. “But I think that may be the end of our game.” She picks up her glass, listening to shattered pieces of the light clink against the sides. “I can’t say I care for the idea of first aid in the dark.”

“Then setting up a place to sleep it is.” They stand, dusting off their clothing before grabbing the lamp and making their way to the back of the warehouse. The futons are quite small, the two agreeing wordlessly to push them together. Len finding sheets and blankets in one of the filing cabinets. They lay down, Sara facing away from Len to provide him a sense of space.

The cards and talking had kept Sara distracted from the storm, but now that it is silent she has to make an effort to keep her breathing steady. Of all her demons, she wasn’t sure she would ever hear a storm without flashing back to the icy water so long ago.

“Hey,” Leonard’s voice brings her back to the present. “You need me to build a pillow fort for you too?” It’s a teasing offer, but she understands the underlying offer as well.

“Maybe when the lights come back, it would be crime not to be able to appreciate your work.” She replies, turning to face him.

“They were pretty impressive.” She can hear the smirk in his voice.

“You always are.” The words slip out before she can stop them, groaning as she reaches up to cover her face.

“Is that so, Captain?” He’s absolutely grinning now.

“Shut up, Snart.” She swats at his shoulder and they both laugh softly. What was it he’d called them? _Easy_ ….yeah, being herself, letting down her guard, she didn’t even think about it with him. She’d missed this, missed flirting instead of listening to Rip, missed long nights talking over cards, or laughing through bar fights. “Glad to have you back, Crook.”

“Good,” long, calloused fingers carefully brush hair from her face. “Cause you aren’t getting rid of me so easy this time.”

She drifts off to sleep shortly after, each time the storm wakes her he’s still there, and his warmth breaks the memory of the ocean trying to swallow her. When Sara wakes there is muffled light coming through the windows, but the electric still seems to be out. Leonard is gone, a note left on the table saying he’s gone to get food and will be back shortly.

She looks at the cards still spread across the surface, littered with glass fragments. Who would have thought being stranded is all it would take to get them to finally talk…Sara’s eyes narrow, grabbing her earpiece from the desk. “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain.” The A.I. answers.

“You knew there would be a storm last night, you knew we’d get stranded.” She accuses, arms crossing over her chest.

“I’m not sure what your mean Captain. After all, there was no way I could be sure if would complete the mission before the weather created an issue.” The ship replies simply.

“You set us up.” She rolls her eyes, “was this Mick’s idea?”

“Mister Rory may have mentioned something about the mission being in an area Mister Snart would be familiar with, nothing more.” She can practically hear Gideon’s smug grin. “Why, has something happened between you?”

Sara doesn’t answer, pulling the earpiece out and shaking her head. “Figures.”

“What?” Len’s voice pulls her attention to where he’s shrugging out of a wet coat. A carrier with two coffees and a bag which she assumes has breakfast, sitting on the small counter.

“Your partner, and my ship, locking us in a room so we’d sort things out.” She approaches, looking between the cups.

“Left is yours,” he answers her unasked question, tossing his coat over a chair. “As for Mick and Gideon, I’ll thank them when we get back.”

“Please don’t,” she pulls the two amazing looking breakfast sandwiches from the bag. “They don’t need the encouragement.”

He laughs at that, and after taking a moment to clear the glass from the table and surrounding area they sit to eat. “Looks like the weather will clear up by early evening. We should be good to get the jumpship by dusk.”

“Alright, any ideas what to do until then?” She asks, nursing her coffee.

“That depends, you afraid of a little rain?” he raises a brow.

“Not if you aren’t,” she looks at him curiously, “what do you have in mind?”

He just smirks, “guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Honestly, if it means they get to keep rebuilding the relationship between them, Sara doesn’t care what it is. Maybe getting stranded isn’t always so bad after all.


End file.
